The Man with the Red Teeth
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Who is the Man with the Red Teeth? Original Creepypasta and MINE.


**The Man with the Red Teeth**

Who is the Man with the Red Teeth?

Many people have made mistakes of calling him Zalgo, when in fact Zalgo does have red teeth. But this man is not Zalgo.

Zalgo brings madness to someone, where as this man can take your ultimate and worst fears and turn them against you. Say you are afraid of spiders. A common fear, yes. But this man can make this fear, your worst nightmare.

He can do many things. People have seem him fade into the shadows, have seen him tear apart limbs with no effort whatsoever. They have even seen him be able to shake a whole house with his roar until it collapsed on itself.

But nobody knows what his intentions are.

Nobody knows what he is.

Nor where he came from.

But there was one person, one girl who met him and survived the encounter.

Here is her story from an interview she had with a psychiatrist. Her words are put into the story itself.

But please, if you are weak hearted or have a weak stomach, do not continue on, for what happens, becomes quite gruesome.

You have been warned.

...

It was a late, cold night in the middle of October. It was almost the end of the year of 2012 and well, people say the world is supposed to end on the 21st of December. I don't believe it one bit.

But I guess I can't blame the people who are prepared for the worst.

I was home alone, as usual. My parents were divorced and I lived with my mother. God forbid that woman, I hope she comes home sober for once. My dad lived in the next town over and I only got to see him on the weekends and maybe on the weekdays if I got lucky or mom was feeling nice about letting him see me.

I don't even know why they got divorced. Mom said she wasn't happy, so she divorced my dad because of that. I sighed softly. Why did I have to go through this...? I thought my parents never would get divorced.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I began to get tired. It was nearing one in the morning and normal people would be in bed and asleep by now. Mom wouldn't be home until later or probably the next day..

Yeah, a mother leaves her 16-year old daughter at home alone while she's out drinking with her friends.

I just muttered to myself. "This is ridiculous Jayden..."

I closed up my laptop and decided to head off to bed. I checked the windows and doors, making sure they were all locked and checked every room to make sure all the lights were off. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door after I walked in. I also locked in, just in case my mother decided to barge into my room at all when she got home.

I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top and got under the covers of my comfortable bed, snuggling deep into them. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, waiting for myself to go asleep.

I eventually did and the reason why I woke up at about four in the morning was because my mother had busted my bedroom door open. "You little bitch!" she slurred and came towards me, reaching over and grabbing my hair in a vice grip. "You think you can just spread rumors about me and get away with it?! HUH?!"

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" I screamed at her, trying to get her to let go of my hair. It hurt incredibly bad since my scalp was extremely sensitive to pain.

She only pulled tighter and it caused me to yelp in pain as she pulled me off the bed a little. She turned my body so that I was facing her and began slapping me hard, back and forth until my face was swollen and already began bruising.

She sneered at me. "Pathetic bitch. Why did I have to get stuck with you? Why didn't your father take you? I'll tell you why. Because he doesn't love you! He hates your guts, just like I hate yours!"

She tossed me to the ground and I groaned a bit from the pain in my face. A foot connected with my stomach HARD and I coughed up a small amount of blood. She hit me again and then sneered before kicking me hard across the face.

My head snapped painfully up and to the side and as my vision went back for a moment or two, I heard what sounded like a chuckle.

"_So delicious..." _

My eyes opened when I heard my so-called mother yelling down at me, telling me how worthless I was and that I should just die. I wasn't looking at her, instead at the shadows of my room and I saw a flash of red gleam in the darkness.

You know how your room can be so dark you can't see anything, but you can see a dark figure in the shadows? That's what I just saw. I saw a man's figure in the darkness, tall and menacing that it sent shudders throughout my body.

I was laying on the floor when I felt like my whole room became cold. I shivered and curled up in a ball as my mother continued to yell at me, but I saw her shiver also.

"What the hell...? Why is it so cold in here...?" she questioned/slurred angrily, glancing around.

There was nothing but silence.

And then I heard my mother let out a blood-curdling scream that made me jump nearly five feet off the ground. The scream was short lived however and it stopped just as quickly as it started. I slowly sat up, wincing a little bit and looked over to see my mother's body lying on the floor, a trickle of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth.

My eyes glanced down to her chest and they widened when I saw a giant hole where her heart was supposed to be.

It was gone.

"Who...?" I looked around my room, trying to figure out who took my mother's heart. Then, I heard a splat and looked down to see an organ that had landed in my lap. I yelled out and scrambled away, shoving the heart off my lap.

I was still scooting away when I collided into something hard and solid. I felt around, seeing if it was the wall.

But my hand wrapped around something cold, but felt like...skin.

My eyes widened and all the color drained from my face when I realized there was someone standing behind me.

I slowly looked up, fear coursing through my veins and gasped when I saw gleaming, red teeth stretching into a smile and to my horror; a long black tongue came out from the figure's mouth, through its red teeth. I went to scramble up, but I fell over because of my sore stomach.

I coughed and groaned, flipping over onto my back as the figure stared down at me. I gasped when it got down to my level and hovered over me, its sharp, red teeth inches away from my face.

"W-what are you…?" I whispered out of fear.

The figure's long, black tongue suddenly slicked against my cheek and I shuddered. The figure let out a deep, dark chuckle.

"_Your worst nightmare." _

…..

Two days later, Jayden Shouse was found in her home by the police. She was shaken up and had been in a catatonic state for both of those days. She claimed to have been attacked, psychologically and mentally by a 'man with red teeth'.

When the police searched the house, they found the girl's mother dead, with her heart ripped completely out of her chest. But they found nothing or no man who had red teeth.

Jayden was submitted to an insane asylum a week later, due to her constant nightmares about the man with the red teeth. She had also attacked both doctors and nurses countless times, nearly killing a few.

Jayden was given many medications to help with her constant nightmares and Insomnia. At the present time now, Jayden's nightmares have toned down quite a bit with her medication and to this day, she still swears that a supernatural force killed her mother and caused Jayden to go crazy.

It is claimed by her psychiatrist that she will be out in a year or so.

However, there have been other claims that this 'man with the red teeth' has appeared countless times over many decades and that Jayden was not the only victim of this phenomenon.

But the police have not found such a man with red teeth.


End file.
